Digital Destruction Plan: Two Sides Unite?
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: An alternate pairing. After being destroyed in the digital world, a baby digimon is dumped upon Ken's lap. literally. What is Vamdemon planning?
1. Chapter 1

ZN: Nothing in here is mine. Except the baby digimon. Which really isnt mine either.

The computer woke him up. He stared at it's light blue screen until his eyes focused, and he could make out the writing. He glanced back to his digimon partner, and got out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping mon. He sat down in front of the computer.

NEW MESSAGE

He clicked enter, mind still foggy from sleep.

TO: KEN ICHIJOUJI

FROM:\ /1)3M0\

SUBJECT: R3: 5435 A77 YR5

TA\/AMUR3RU.

He struggled to make sense of the writing, then minimized it, deciding that whatever it was, it could wait until morning. As the program left the screen, he remembered that the computer was off before he went to bed. He blinked. And yawned, moving to shut it off again.

BEEP.

CHIRP CHIRP.

An image appeared on screen, and he froze halfway to the power. It was a digi-egg.

Ken removed his hand to stare in shock as the egg hatched in pixel form on the computer. The creature that emerged was small and cute, with golden-blue eyes. He had seen too many digimon to automatically judge by appearances, however. The screen flashed, and the baby digimon was deposited in his lap. The computer shut down. "Pree?"

Ken moved to pat it awkwardly on the head. It was only a baby. What could it do?

In response it chomped down on his fingers. He almost pulled away, then realized that it wasn't holding hard, but looking up at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Pree! Pree!"  
"Ken?"  
He looked back to his bed, where Wormmon was now standing on the ruffled covers.

"What's going on?"  
"I recieved an email encrypted with a digi-egg. It's only a baby." Ken replied. He picked up the small digimon and carried it over to Wormmon.

"I'm getting a strange sense of deja-vu.."

Ken smiled. "What should I feed it? Oh, by the way, is it a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl. She's also a carnivore. I would try lunch meat. What are you going to do with her?"

Ken looked down into her eyes again. "I'll keep her for now. In the morning I'll contact the others and see if they know what to do."

Ken walked quietly into the kitchen, careful not to wake his parents. "Okay, I'll set you down on the counter, and see if I can find some food for you."

"Kri!"

"Ssh. We have to be quiet."

She lowered her eyes, koromon-esque ears drooping slightly.

"It's okay. Here, try some of this." Ken held up a piece of ham.

She sniffed it, and in one bite, it was gone. "Kri?"

"Still hungry? Here."

"kri, pree!"

"Alright, come on, let's go to bed."

He picked up the baby digimon, walking back into his room. A glance at the computer told him everything was fine. "Here you go."

She looked around in curiosity as he set her down.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Wormmon asked her.

Ken got into bed again, pulling up the covers. Her eyes lit up, and she bounced over to his side, and curled up. "Pree.."

Ken smiled. "Goodnight, Wormmon."  
"Goodnight Ken."

"Goodnight to you too." He adressed the baby digimon.

She blinked tired eyes, and yawned, nestling down. "Ken."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Did you hear that, Wormmon?"

"She's taken quite a liking to you Ken."

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Ken stared at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes closed as well.


	2. Chapter 2

ZN: This originally came fom a discussion Kizokuro and I had about unusual digipairings. Check her out. She's on here and Deviantart. I happen to like this pairing. They annoy each other enough for no reason. And don't tell me I suck at Leet speak. I already know. Yes, there is a reason I use his japanese name and everyone else's english ones. You'll find out later. And, it's still not mine.

C4APT3R 2

Warmth. A sigh of content. Ken Ichijouji turned around in his sleep, leaning into the figure behind him. His arm rose to their waist. Wormmon shuffled a bit at the foot of the bed. Murmur. A bird started to sing outside.

"Mm."

Ken reached conciousness before his senses did, relaxing in the sound of slow breathing beside him. It was nice. He almost dropped back to sleep, when he remembered there shouldn't be any breathing beside him. He felt experimentally with his foot. Wormmon was still at the bottom of the bed. And, he noticed his arm was slung over someone's waist. He opened his eyes an inch. A sea of red, rising and falling. He opened them fully. Pale white skin, a purple glove, and white hair. His breathing accelerated, mind only just catching on to what was happening. Above the red a crumpled piece revealed the slender collarbone through the skin. Upwards more. Purple painted lips, purple sunglasses. Ken was fully awake now, frozen. Arukenimon stirred, eyes flickering open. "Wha..?"  
She saw Ken. At the same time, they reeled away from each other with an exclamation of shock. Ken fell back onto the bed, entangled by her hair. She shrieked from pain, and pulled it away from him, hissing. "What the hell are you DOING?" She shouted.   
Wormmon woke up, blinking several times. He was to his feet in an instant. "Arukenimon!"  
"What am I doing?" Ken lashed back. "This is my bed! What are YOU doing?"

"I don't know! Shut up and let me think!" She massaged her temples, biting her bottom lip.

"The last thing I remember was-"

"You were destr-" Ken tried, before being interrupted once more.

"I'm DEAD!" Arukenimon frantically swept her hands over her humanoid form, checking to make sure everything was intact.

"Wait- If you're dead, then why- where's the baby--"

Arukenimon turned on him, knocking Wormmon onto the floor in the process. "I can't be dead! I'm right here!"

"Arukenimon!" Ken regained her attention.

"What! I'm trying to figure out-"  
"Let me see your eyes."  
There was a moment of silence. Arukenimon hissed, her hair flaring up mildly.

"No. Now shut up. Why do you want to see my eyes anyway?"  
"I need to see your eyes."  
"Oh, now you need to? Forget it!"  
Before Ken even knew what he was doing, he had grabbed the sunglasses in one quick move, revealing Arukenimon's eyes. She sat still, unaware of how to react to this situation. Ken's own eyes widened. "They're gold and blue.."  
Arukenimon snatched her sunglasses away. "Surprise Surprise. What did you think they were, hot pink?"

"You're that baby digimon from last night. But, how-"  
Arukenimon put her sunglasses back on. "I am not a baby! Baka."  
"Not anymore. Okay, just stop, Arukenimon! Stop! We both want to know how you got here, there's no sense in us arguing."  
"I can find out how I got here perfectly well on my own, thank you."

"Come here!" Ken left the bed, dragging her forcibly by the arm. He turned on the computer, and sat in the chair, Wormmon glaring at Arukenimon as she straightened her dress and grabbed Ken's hairbrush.   
"Well? What am I waiting for?" She demanded, stroking fluidly through her long hair. She picked a piece of blue hair out of the brush with a detested look.

"I recieved an email last night, but couldn't make much sense of it. Then an egg appeared on my screen, hatched, and you- as a baby- were thrown into my lap. When I fell asleep, you were still a baby. Now you're an ultimate." He clicked up the email.

Arukenimon was tempted to make another sarcastic remark, but let it slide, bending down to see the screen. Ken ignored her hair in his face with a bit of difficulty, wanting to touch it. He shook the thought away. Did it feel like spiderwebs? He didn't notice he was staring until Arukenimon let out a breath. "It says to Ken Ichijouji, From ..Vamdemon."  
A chill entered Ken, and when he shuddered, Arukenimon attempted to keep her own fear under control. She choked back oncoming hysteria, and continued. "Re: She's all yours. Tawamureru."

"Tawamureru?" Ken repeated. He hesitantly clicked the delete button. The laptop froze, then the screen flashed red. A second later, it failed completely, burning the system. Ken hastily left the chair, backing towards the far wall with Arukenimon and Wormmon. Though there was no sound, all three of them heard laughter. Arukenimon risked a glance at Ken, who looked to her.

"He's back."

Her bravado was gone now, replaced by memories not even old enough to haunt her at night.

"It will be okay. I'll contact the other digidestined, and-"  
"No."  
Ken stopped, looking at Arukenimon for a reason.

"I don't want to be destroyed again. I won't let you contact them!"

Ken's eyes were filled with painful understanding. "Alright."

Arukenimon faltered. She had been prepared to forcibly stop him. "What?"

"I won't contact them yet. I'll wait. Maybe we can figure this out on our own."

It was more than a simple statement, it was a deep offer. Arukenimon bit her glove out of worry. Ken hesitantly brought his hand up, and placed it on her shoulder. She sank to her knees, the combined stress of the events and the simple gesture overwhelming her. Ken sat down, placing his remaining hand on her other shoulder.

"I can't promise it will all be okay, but I can try to help. Will you help me?"

He remembered the innocent baby digimon that had cowered beneath his gentle reprimand, seeking warmth and comfort.

Arukenimon lowered her head. She nodded almost imperceptibly.

"I'll help you."  
It was barely a whisper, but taking a leap of faith that he knew they both needed, Ken lightly hugged her. He felt her stiffen, then slowly relax, and after a few moments, she returned the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

C4APT3R 3

ZN: Thanks Azure Rose! By the way, was the AruxKen you saw Arukenimon's First Kiss? I have it in my favorites. It's really good!

And again, nothing here is mine. AruxKen is my answer to Kizokuro's BlackxRen.

Arukenimon sat at the table, drinking cherry flavored soda. "Are you ready yet Ken?"

There was a muffled sound of things being cleared off of a table from behind her, and his bedroom door opened. He stepped outside. "Yeah, I'm ready. I found the old digivice. "  
"Not that old, is it?" Arukenimon took another sip of the soda. "Ugh. How can you stand this stuff?"  
"I suppose you can hunt once we get to the digital world." Ken conceded. "It's a good thing my parents are out." He picked up a pencil and wrote a note, setting it down on the counter. "Let's go. Can you hand me my coat?"

Arukenimon stood up, taking the soda with her as she reached for his coat. "Always grey and blue with you."  
Ken shrugged it on, pocketing the digivice. "Always red and purple with you."  
Arukenimon chose not to answer, taking a drink of the soda instead.

"Wormmon, we're leaving now! Come on!"  
"Uh, I really don't think I should-"

Ken walked over, and bent down by the couch. "Come on Wormmon."

"I don't like the library very much."

Ken sighed, standing up again. "You're my partner. I need you to come to the Digital World with me. Who knows what could happen?"  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Wormmon muttered, poking his head out from under the couch.

Ken picked him up, securing him in his coat, and followed Arukenimon out the door.

Ken led the way past children playing soccer, and into the library. He glanced back at Arukenimon, who walked towards an empty corner surrounded by bookshelves. A computer glowed dimly amidst the dust, and Ken sat down, connecting to the internet. In a few moments, the only sign they were ever there was a swirl of pages in an open book.

Arukenimon stretched, grinning. She surveyed the terrain, and walked off a ways. Remembering Ken, she looked back. "Stay here. I'll be back in a little while." With that, she morphed to her digiform, and sped off.

"Are you sure she's not going to come back with reinforcements?" Wormmon asked.  
"The control spires are destroyed. No one would help her."

"What if she leaves us here?"

"Then she leaves us."

Wormmon sighed, nestling down as a gust of cold wind whipped by.

The atmosphere changed. It was barely noticeable, but Ken felt it. He was bout to comment when Arukenimon walked back up, in her human form again. "You actually stayed. Here, want any?"  
She held up a piece of meat.  
"What was it?" Wormmon asked, still buried in Ken's coat.

"Kunemon as usual."  
"No thanks. "Wormmon declined.

Ken shook his head. "Does it seem different here to you?"  
Arukenimon looked in the direction he was gazing. "It's quiet. And bare."  
"There's not a single digimon anywhere."  
They stared in silence for a moment.

Ken turned back to Arukenimon. "I can't believe you're eating that."  
Arukenimon looked at him. "Why?"  
"You just killed it."  
"That makes it fresh."

"It was a defenseless digimon you called and killed."  
"That's why it was easy."  
"You killed it."  
"To keep myself alive." Instead of continuing the conversation, Arukenimon walked straight a few paces, then turned. "You're not going to stay there all day are you? "  
Ken sighed, picking Wormmon out of his coat. "Wormmon, digivolve to Stingmon."

Within seconds, Stingmon stood beside Ken, ready to fly.

Plains turned into trees, then waterfall as they sped through the digital world. When Arukenimon suddenly stopped below Stingmon, he almost didn't realize it. He paused his flight.  
"What's going on?" Ken called.

"Get down!" Arukenimon yelled.

Ken swiveled just in time to see an Okuwamon slam into Stingmon's side. His digipartner began to fall, and Ken jumped off, hoping to land on his feet. The Okuwamon doubled back, and spun for Ken, ready to release an attack.  
"Spider thread!"  
It slammed forcibly into the ground, unable to guard quick enough. Arukenimon ran over and tied it down, knocking it unconcious as Ken fell into the water. She looked over at the now reverted Wormmon.

"Damn it."

She considered throwing out a spider thread, but Ken seemed to be unconcious, as he wasn't coming up.

"Damn it!" She thrust bodily into the current, searching the area he had been in. He surfaced, gasping, and clutched onto the nearest thing, which was unfortunately Arukenimon herself. The added weight threw her off balance. "Get off! You're going to drown us both! Ken!"  
He coughed, unable to answer. The water was now up to her chest. The current was bad enough, but with him clinging to her it was suddenly dangerous.

"Ken! I cant- swim!" She managed through the waves, trying to keep a solid footing in the shifting river.

She realized too late that she was heading in the direction of the waterfall itself. The Okuwamon regained conciousness, breaking it's bonds and flying with murderous intent towards them. Ken went under again, and Arukenimon pulled him up, managing to toss him onto the riverbank just as the Okuwamon launched it's attack. Double Scissor Claws grazed her torso.

"AGH! A-Acid mist!"

It shrieked, flying up, mortally wounded. Arukenimon watched it hover, disintegrating slowly into data. Shock overcame her defenses as it hurtled down once more, slamming her into the hard rock behind the waterfall. She surfaced, only to be hit with the full force of the towering waterfall, and reverted to human form, losing conciousness. The Okuwamon let out a cry of rage as it fully disintegrated.

Ken felt someone shaking him, and groaned, sitting upright with effort. "A-Arukenimon?"

"Ken, it's me. Are you okay?" Wormmon sat by his tamer's side, a worried look over his features.

"I'm fine, Arukenimon saved me. Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I'm okay. But I can't see Arukenimon anywhere."

Ken's eyes immediately turned in the direction of the waterfall, searching.

_"Get off! You're going to drown us both! Ken!"_

_"Ken! I cant- swim!"_

"Arukenimon? Arukenimon?"  
Ken stood up weakly, moving to the other side of the waterfall. There was no answer.

"ARUKENIMON!"

"Ken! Look!" Wormmon pointed as best he could towards a pool of water, slightly away from the massive stream. Arukenimon was half in, half out of it, unconcious.

"Arukeni- Aru.." Ken drug her completely out, turning her arm over to try for a pulse. There was none. Frantically, he tried to remember if digimon even had pulses. Her hat and sunglasses were missing, and her dress clung tightly to her hourglass curves. Ken brushed some stray hair away from her face, searching for any signs of life. Would she disintegrate like regular digimon? Or just die, like a human? It was impossible to know anymore. Her data could be different since the incident with MaloMyotismon. He noticed a pool of blood slowly seeping from a large gash below her chest. That was good, right? Blood still flowing meant you were alive. At least, he thought it was blood. It was yellow. He ripped off his coat sleeves, creating a makeshift bandagewrap. As he wrapped it tightly around her, she choked, eyes opening in shock.

"Arukenimon!" Ken shouted in relief.

"Oh good, you're still alive."  
At that moment Ken could have taken any sarcastic remark, as long as it came from her. He had started to rely on her, now simply happy she was still alive.

They walked, both none too happy about their soaking clothing. There was a better chance they could prepare for an attack from the ground. Neither one brought up the issue of the Okuwamon's reason for attacking. Arukenimon shivered slightly, turning away, but Ken still caught it.

"We should find somewhere to rest for the night." He said, breaking the silence.

"..."

"Don't you want to get a chance to dry off?"

"...yes."

Ken didn't push her, aware that she was not only cold and miserable, but wounded as well. "That looks like a good spot." He pointed to a clearing a few paces away.

Arukenimon still said nothing, so he led the way to it. She sat down on a log, uncharacteristically silent.

Risking a glance as he piled some sticks together to make a fire, he saw her eyes were half shut, colors dimmed. He frowned. They would need to get somewhere more populated soon if she didn't feel better in the morning. There had to be something the other digimon could do. She moved to a more comfortable position, arms folded across each other. As the fire began to blaze, Ken stood up, and walked over to sit on the log.

"Are you cold? Sorry, I'd offer my coat, but it's pretty useless now." His eyes drifted to Wormmon, who was asleep by the fire. He smiled a little. Silence reigned once more. Somewhere in the distance, a Garurumon howled. Ken started as Arukenimon drew nearer to him subconsciously. He watched the direction the sound had come from for a moment. Seeing nothing moving, he turned his attention back to the entrancing flames. The sounds of the forest continued for a while. Neither one of them spoke, fearing the moment they did, and what they would say.


	4. Chapter 4

ZN: ...There is nothing here.

C4APT3R 4

Arukenimon woke first this time, reassembling her memory from last night. She had half expected it to be Mummymon leaning on her, and prepared a fist. It was Ken. She relaxed, wondering whether to wake him or wait. She was saved the trouble as his eyes opened. "Good Morning Arukenimon."

She continued to look at him, saying nothing for a while. Then, "Good Morning."  
Ken hid a smile. "We should get moving, we still have a lot of terrain to cover if we walk."

Arukenimon stood up. "Wait. Something's coming this way."  
Ken glanced to Wormmon, wondering if he had time to grab the sleeping mon, as Arukenimon shifted to her digiform. And fell to the ground in pain, reverting to gijinka immediately.  
"Arukenimon!"  
He was at her side trying to help in any way he could when the first Garurumon came into the clearing.

"What have we here?"  
"Don't come any closer!" Ken warned, mind racing.

Arukenimon hissed, attempting menace.

Three more Garurumon stepped into view.

"You're sorely outnumbered, spider."  
"We don't want to fight." Ken stalled for time.

"Good, that's not what we're here for. Oikawa has asked us to deliver you to the nearest village."  
Ken stood up warily. "She needs help."  
Before Arukenimon could protest, the alpha male cut her off. "We know. And we have come. We will take you to the village, from there on you're on your own. That is the boundaries of our pack."

Arukenimon stood up with a bit of difficulty. After rousing Wormmon, Ken stepped up to one of the Garurumons. "Grab my mane, but not too rough." He said pleasantly. "We'll be going rather fast. Can your lady friend handle it?"  
Arukenimon was already mounted on the alpha male, looking back with a bit of annoyance. "Are we ready or not?"  
Ken nodded. At his signal, the pack sped off.

After a few minutes, Ken was surprised to hear laughing from the front. He looked towards it, and smiled. Arukenimon was enjoying the speed, trying to appear as if she wasn't interested. Ken laughed himself, sending a curious mixture of happiness and irritation over Arukenimon's face. She settled for mild interest, turning back to watch the landscape speed by. Wormmon, who had been quiet for quite some time, looked up at Ken. "What's going on, Ken?"

"We're traveling to the nearest village. Arukenimon should be able to get some help there."  
"You seem awfully calm about this whole situation."  
"I have you and Arukenimon with me. It's nice, only being around a small group."

Wormmon pondered what Ken had said for a moment. "You like her, don't you?"  
Ken's eyes widened. He hadn't thought of it before, but he did seem to feel that way. Wormmon took his silence as thought, and turned back to nestle in Ken's coat once more. The tamer was going through some difficult situations in his mind. Emotions were telling him two opposite things, and logic was interfering even more.

_She's not like Wormmon. She manipulated you without feeling, tried to kill you._

_When she was under MaloMyotismon's control. _

_She doesnt feel that way. It would be useless to consider a friendship with her._

_Maybe._

_As soon as she no longer needs you, she'll leave you, or kill you._

_...She really hasn't needed me this whole time. She's kept me around. She even saved me._

_Don't fool yourself. She obviously needs you for something, or she would have disposed of you already._

_Maybe she wants to have me around._

_Am I thinking..._

_  
Don't even consider going there!_

He shook his head, clearing all but one last thought. _Anyway, I want to have her around._

The Garurumon pack dropped them off outside a small village. Arukenimon dismounted with a bit of difficulty, and Ken walked by her side up to the clinic, ready to help if anything happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Z/N: Okay, another new chapter coming soon. Sorry about the wait, I had it, but Ken was on dial-up.

-

C4APT3R 5

They were greeted at the door by Jijimon, who looked around and ushered them inside quickly. "Come in, I've been expecting you! Quickly now."

Arukenimon sat on the floor, defeated. Ken stood next to her. "She needs help. Something's not right."  
"I know, and it looks to be quite serious. Doctor?" Jijimon called into the adjoining room.

Joe walked in, surprise registering on his face immediately. "Ken? What's going on here?"

"Please don't tell them." Ken pleaded, aware that things could be spiraling downward even more than they already were. Joe sighed, and sat opposite Arukenimon, looking her over. "Can you shift to your digimon form?"  
She registered this silently, attempting to change once more. The same thing happened as before, and Ken found himself unconciously starting towards her. She accepted his hand up to her sitting position. Joe sighed. "You're going to have to tell me what happened, Ken."

"I was afraid of that. Just recently, or..."  
"I'm kind of interested as to why you're traveling with her, really." Joe adjusted his glasses.

Ken sat down, Wormmon taking the opportunity to wander around the building. From the other room, Gomamon greeted Wormmon enthusiastically.  
"Well, yesterday night my computer turned on by itself, and I had an email. It had a digiegg attached. I was going to deal with the baby digimon in the morning, but it wasn't a baby anymore when morning came. "  
"Who sent the email?" Joe asked, worried.

"Vamdemon." Ken whispered. A hush descended upon them, broken by Ken continuing the story.

"We decided to try and figure it out ourselves. When we got here, we were- I was- attacked by an Okuwamon. Wormmon was injured, and I fell into the water. She saved me."  
"Is that it?" Joe asked.

Arukenimon shook her head. "No, that's not it! Okuwamon attacked me too, and continued to attack even after I had killed it. It was deleting, and still attacked me."  
Ken's eyes widened at this new revelation.  
Joe nodded, finishing the story for them. "The Garurumon pack led you here to get help."

He looked at them. They were both in desperate need of rest and relaxation, and then he could tell them what had to happen. In the meantime, he would keep looking for any other solution. "You guys are beat. I'd suggest you go to the hot springs for a while, and take use of the clinic's complimentary treatment. When you get back, I can help you."

Ken stood up, and nodded. "That sounds great, Joe. Thanks."  
Arukenimon got up with minimal difficulty, and followed Ken out the door. Joe watched them leave, then turned to Gomamon and Wormmon. "They're going to the hot springs. They'll be back soon. In the meantime, why don't you two catch up on things?" Wormmon left with Gomamon, relieved.

"Welcome to the hot springs! How can I help you?" Meramon welcomed them inside. "Tamer and partner? Sort of unusual, a partner like that." Ken shook his head. "No, she's not my digimon partner. She's-"  
"Ah! I see! I'm sorry sir! Right this way, please! In here! If you need anything, I'll be at the front desk."

Ken walked into the hot springs, noticing immediately the small size of it. "I think we're in the wrong springs."  
Arukenimon shrugged, slipping into the water. Ken watched her enter with all of her clothing, then slid in after her. For a moment he adjusted to using the springs with clothing, then settled. Arukenimon was taking handfuls of water and letting them drip over her hair. While Ken took some time to relax, he began to think about their current situation. He had promised that the other Digidestined wouldn't get involved, but he had no way of actually making sure of that, apart from not telling them himself. Maybe they already knew something was wrong. He also felt responsible for Arukenimon's welfare. If the others did get involved, it was unlikely that they would react the same way he had. Sometimes they were just too rash in their decisions. Right now almost everything was a mystery. He sighed. Trouble was ahead, that much was certain. Arukenimon was staring at him. He shook out of his reverie. "What is it?"

"Hand me the soap."

Ken was taken aback. "You're going to.."

"This is a medical hotspring, not a vacation joint. I actually do need to get cleaned up."

Ken handed the bucket of soap over dully.

Arukenimon rummaged through them, tossing a pile to the side of the spring.

She eventually settled on a smaller one, and set it down in the bucket, then slipped under the water. For a few seconds Ken wondered what she was doing, then she reached out, setting her dress on the side of the spring. She surfaced enough to breathe and grab the soap. Ken hurriedly looked away. Suddenly he felt rather dirty in this small area. He grabbed a soapbar, removing his shirt as he did so. Arukenimon seemed busy taking care of herself under the water. Her hair floated over to him. He swished it away, trying to imitate her ability of washing underwater. The soap kept slipping away. He sighed again.  
"What?" Arukenimon asked, less crossly than usual. It seemed the hotspring was having a calming effect on her after all.

"I can't get this to work. How-"

"I've had a lot of practice. Being in a house with two males encouraged me to learn quickly."

After watching him for a few more seconds, Arukenimon sighed. "You're hopeless. Give it here."

Ken handed over the soap, confused. Arukenimon took it, replacing her own with it. She waded the small distance between them. "Turn around."  
"What?" Ken's eyes widened.

"Turn around." Arukenimon growled. "I'm not going to travel with you if you're dirty. You'll impede my sense of smell and I won't be able to hunt."

Ken complied, biting his bottom lip in frustration. He had no idea how to react. Arukenimon's hands rubbed over his back, lathering the soap on. She dipped a little too low for his taste, and he made a strange noise, ducking under the water. She watched him a bit frustratedly. "What now?"

Ken shook his head. She motioned him back up. "Now your front."

Ken shook his head again.

"Get UP here!" Arukenimon snarled. "I'm never going to try and help you again if you act like this!"

_Help me...?_ Ken slowly eased back up. _Then this is important. I want her to think of me as a friend, remember? ...Right?_

Arukenimon shoved him around a bit roughly. "Now stay there. If you go under before I'm done, I'll have to do it all over again." She began the task of soaping up his front side now.

Ken stood completely still. Arukenimon glanced back up at his face. "Think you can do the bottom half yourself now?" She handed over the soap, wading back to retrieve her own.

Ken hid his blush by submerging under once again. Arukenimon's back was to him now, and farther out of the water than she had been a few minutes ago. Ken hurriedly looked away, back to the water. Now that she had made grooves in the soap with her nails, there was a better hold. It didn't take long for him to finish. Rummaging sounds from the other side of the spring that seemed to continually grow smaller alerted him that she was done too.  
"Where's the shampoo? I can't leave without taking care of my hair." Arukenimon mumbled.

"I have it over here. ...You want me to do it for you?" Ken added as an afterthought, feeling he should also make an effort.

"NO!...No, I'll do it." Arukenimon took the bottle.

Ken watched her apply a liberal amount and massage it in. He stifled a laugh.

Arukenimon raised an eyebrow. "Now what?"

"You just...I've never seen your hair up like that."

"I'm not waiting for you when I finish." Arukenimon snarled.

Ken took the hint and lathered up his own hair. He closed his eyes to keep any stray shampoo out. After a few minutes, he became aware that the water level was dropping drastically.

"What's going on? Agh!"

In response, Arukenimon splashed him with a large wave, clearing his eyes of most of the shampoo that had entered as soon as he had spoken.

"I'm draining it so I can get new to wash my hair."  
"How do you know that even-"  
"There's a sign here that says 'Pull For Refill'."

Ken bent down, attempting to hide in the small pool.

"You don't have to do that. I'm not going to chop it off or anything."

His blush returned a thousandfold. "Arukenimon!"

"What!"  
"Pull the chord!"

"Not yet! It all has to drain first!"

Ken sank lower.

"Don't be stupid." Arukenimon scoffed.

Ken continued to refuse looking at her. _She's just a digimon..._

Immediately that thought felt wrong. Back when he was the Emperor, he wouldn't have had a second thought of staring. Now, digimon were almost human to him, and she was a lot more than that.

Ken's refusal to even glance her way had Arukenimon inwardly approving. If it had been anyone else, she was sure they would have done something. It was nice, not having to attack others just because of what she was. Both of what she was. She pulled the chord. Immediately new water swirled in. They both ducked under, removing the shampoo. Arukenimon surfaced first, waiting despite her earlier threats. He was easier to get along with than she had thought. Every test so far had left him in a good light. When Ken finally came up, she gestured for the edge. "Time to leave?"

Ken nodded. They separated to reclothe, and repaying Ken's earlier respect, Arukenimon didn't even glance over at him.

Meramon met them outside of the room. "Did Sir and Madam enjoy the couples hotspring? It is specifically designed to afford you the pleasure of each other's company."

Ken let it by. "Yes, it was very nice. Thank you."

"You are quite welcome! Come again any time."

Arukenimon followed Ken out of the door, smirking.

Their unusually good mood continued into the clinic, much to Joe's relief.

"Have a good time?" He asked cheerily.

At a nod from them both, his spirits lifted even more. With them in a good mood, it would be a lot easier to break the news.

"Listen you two. I think I know how to fix Arukenimon's problem. She isn't strong enough yet to be on her own, so...she needs a trainer."

Silence greeted this statement. Arukenimon scowled. "I'm not letting any second-rate pseudo trainer egotistical idiot tell me what to do!"

Joe held up his hands in a peace gesture. "That's why I think I have an idea." He brought a red digivice out of his pocket. "Jijimon assured me that this is the best way, for now. You need a trainer, but since it's really up to you, I'll let you decide who it will be. Okay?"

Arukenimon took the digivice with distaste. "Fine. And once I find someone, I'll be cured?"  
"Theoretically, yes." Joe adjusted his glasses.

"Does it matter if they already have a partner?"

"It shouldn't, as long as they can accept the responsibility of having two."

Arukenimon continued to stare at the digivice.

"And as an addition, we believe that once you have a trainer, your full powers will be tapped. You should get a lot stronger, and possibly even, with time, be able to digivolve to the next level."  
Arukenimon was silent. Her previous digivolutions had been extremely fast, making up for the stopping point at ultimate. "Alright. I'll find someone to partner with."

"Great! And if you two need anything, feel free to drop by again, I'll try to help if I can."

"Thank you Joe." Ken spoke up for the first time, softly.

"Come on. We're leaving." Arukenimon muttered.

Ken glanced over to Wormmon, who was still chatting with Gomamon.

"He'll be fine here, if you want to leave him for awhile. I'm sure he'd like the break." Joe volunteered.

Ken nodded. "I'll be back as soon as we have any idea what we're doing."

"See you then." Joe waved them out.

Ken knew better than to protest at Arukenimon's lack of manners. Instead, he brought up a different conversation. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere I feel like."

"I know this must be hard for you, but it's dangerous out there right now without a-"  
"I'll manage."

Ken continued to follow her.

They entered a forest rather noisily, Arukenimon working off her annoyance by thrashing through the bushes.

"At least there aren't any dark masters around here." Ken spoke up.

Laughing from the top of a tree stopped them both in their tracks. Arukenimon whirled on him.

"Do you HAVE to be stupid like that?.!"

"Puppet Pummel!"

The only thing Ken felt was Arukenimon falling on him. She struggled to get back up.  
"Great.."

Puppetmon launched himself down from the tree. Several Mushroomon surrounded Ken, cutting him off from Arukenimon.  
"Why do you invite this kind of thing?" Arukenimon shouted, punching through a Mushroomon jumping at her. Ken continued to back away. It looked bad. Very bad.

One of the Mushroomon leapt at him. He braced himself for the hit. It never came. Arukenimon dug her nails into it's soft core, puncturing the data instantly. Her gloves lay discarded to the side. "I can take these even without a trainer!" She snarled, grabbing another one and snapping it's stem in two.

Ken fought back, kicking one of them into a tree. It hopped back up, ready to charge again. Arukenimon whilred around, snatching it in midair. Ken heard a crunch, and the data disintegrated. Arukenimon turned back around, running her tongue over her lips with a dissatisfied scowl. "I hate vegetables."

Ken ducked the last Mushroomon's advance, this time kicking it to Arukenimon. She caught it, snapping it in two. Ken sighed in relief. "Wait. Where's Puppetmon?"

The attack hit him from behind, knocking the wind out of him. He slumped over, coughing, horrified to discover it was blood.

Arukenimon ran past, launching a swift kick at Puppetmon. He dodged it easily, jumping back onto a branch. For a moment they seemed at an impasse. Arukenimon shivered with rage below him. "Go away."

"How about, no!" Puppetmon laughed, preparing to launch another attack at Ken.

"Stay the fuck away from him! SPIRIT NEEDLE!" Arukenimon shouted. The attack hit it's mark, shredding through Puppetmon. The wooden dark master reeled back at the same time Arukenimon did. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted. Arukenimon managed to stand up straight again, but she was bluffing now and it was obvious. The attack had hurt her almost as much as it had him. Puppetmon glared, preparing to annihalate them both.

"You're a nuisance." A new voice chimed in.

Piedmon appeared on the branch next to Puppetmon, slashing the wooden digimon in two with a sword.

Arukenimon simply stared, chest heaving. Piedmon shrugged. "Well, I like this story." He grinned, and jumped away again.

For several seconds, Arukenimon simply stood there, making sure it wasn't a trap of some sort, even though there was nothing she could do even if it was.

She turned back to Ken, alarmed to find that a pool of blood had accumulated around him. She bent down, staring intently until she saw his chest move, showing he was still alive. She sighed. There was nothing else to do. She retrieved her gloves, then carefully picked him up, walking deeper into the forest. Now there was a destination in mind.

The Giga House.


	6. Chapter 6

C4APT3R 6

Z/N: Come on Ken! You wouldn't hold out on us! Give us some yaoi!

Thanks Kuri. They still belong to Toei Animation and Bandai. And I'm still just a creepy chick who plays with shadows.

This chapter's a bit longer, but I'm unhappy with it for some reason.

-

Ken shifted, pain shooting through his former comfort of oblivion. He woke with a gasp, looking around frantically. He was no longer in the forest, it was now a familiar house. The only thing he saw was spiderwebs. A good portion of the walls and ceiling were covered in them. He tried to move, but found he was caught in one. Panic overtook him. "Arukenimon!"  
"What?" She answered crossly. He strained to look to the side, and caught sight of her.

She had reshielded her eyes with a new pair of sunglasses, and was leaning back against a web, examining the leftovers of an apparent meal with apathy.

"Where did you take me?"

"To the Giga House. You needed to heal. It's the safest place I know."

"Why am I stuck in a web?.!"

"So you didn't roll over and hurt yourself." She gestured to his midsection.

At first he didn't want to look, but gradually he resigned himself to it. Silvery wrappings covered him, securely and softly.

"You have internal bleeding. We managed to fix your ribs up though." Arukenimon commented.

"We?" Ken questioned, moving his gaze upward again.

Several Dokugumon were now staring curiously at him.

"We." Arukenimon repeated. "You're lucky you were out, or I would have had to knock you out myself."

After a moment's pause, she threw a bit of the food behind her. A Dokugumon immediately snapped it up.

"I don't know much about bones, but we thought about it, and put together enough to slip the pieces back."

Ken shuddered. He closed his eyes. Arukenimon abandoned her lean to and walked over to him, stepping against the strands of web. "You're not really stuck, just tied down."

Ken attempted to move his arm. It stretched out a few inches, then held firm. "How long do I have to stay like this?"

"Until we think you're better." Arukenimon answered, sitting down by him. She fingered a strand of web absently. "Go back to sleep. It should help you heal."  
"Bones take a long time to heal, Arukenimon."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I seemed fine after every battle? You can be so stupid."

"Your silk...heals?"

"It can. A certain type can. We combined our efforts."

"But how did you get it inside..."

"Through your mouth. Don't think about it. It dissolves when it's done healing."

Ken paled. "You-spiderwebs-"

"Would you rather have died from a second rate dark master's attack in the middle of the forest? Go to sleep."

Ken was silent a moment. "Thank you, Arukenimon."

She said nothing in reply. After his continued attempts to stay awake, she produced her flute from a web he hadn't previously seen. She examined it for a few moments, running a hand down the silver shine. Lifting it to her lips, the first pale note came almost immediately. This was a much different tune than she had used on their digimon in their first encounter. The melody was darker, more haunting, and flowed entrancingly to the end, sounding as if it was a whole chorus instead of one instrument.

Ken felt himself grow tired, but strained to hear the end of the song. Arukenimon increased the tempo, offsetting the gothic feel with a single lightness. Ken couldn't fight it any longer. He fell asleep. Arukenimon continued until the end of the song, pouring into the melody. When it was over, she placed the flute back down on it's bed of webbing, and stretched out herself. "Finally. Keep watch, you all. I haven't had a good rest since this began. I'm going to need it." She fingered her own web bandages.

"What next?" She sighed. The Dokugumon settled down to keep sentry. Arukenimon turned around, glancing once more to make sure Ken was asleep before she allowed her melody to take her as well.

Several times Ken awoke, but leaned back into sleep again when he saw Arukenimon was still sleeping beside him. The gentle sway of the webbing made it impossible to stay awake. Each time he felt better.

Finally he woke up, fully refreshed. He extended a hand to wake Arukenimon.

"I wouldn't, she gets angry when someone wakes her."

His hand paused. He turned to look at the speaker. "A-Ar--"

"Arachne."

The young woman smiled, hanging sideways from a web tied around her midsection.  
Ken glanced back at Arukenimon, then to Arachne again.

Arachne spun around, letting him fully view her red underlayer kimono offset with spiderweb patterned stitches, purple obi sashed at her waist and white bandages arranged artfully along her arms and elvin fingers. Ken's eyes were drawn to her hair. White and thigh length, of course. But, a red bat symbol pinned it up in the back.

"Or you could call me Ari. Most do nowadays."

Ken's attention focused on her eyes, their dusty egyptian gold color not surprising him in the least.

"I'm one of Aru's creations. Kind of a daughter. And I know you. Ken. The former Digi Emperor."  
Ken finally found his voice. "Ari." And immediately regretted it, the one word a lame reponse.

Ari grinned even wider. "Yes, you have it. So, I never would have guessed she'd bring you here."

"I was injured, we were attacked by Puppetmon."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Puppetmon? Why didn't Aru make sawdust out of that mutant ventriloquist dummy?"

"She's injured, she can't shift back to her digital form." Ken answered. The similarity between the Ari and Arukenimon seemed enough to let him know she was telling the truth.

"She's-Jeez. Wow. I wonder what happened to do that? Maybe I can find Ashira, BlackRen, actually haven't seen anyone for a long time now.."

Ari continued to mutter to herself as Arukenimon stirred.  
Ken refocused his attention onto her, watching her hold a hand to her head and sit up.

"Damn it Ari. I'm getting sick of your fraternizing with Dark Masters. Do you have any idea what happened in the past day _alone_ because of them?"  
"Piedmon win a karaoke contest?" Ari smiled, twirling around acrobatically to lower herself to eye level.

"Not funny. Puppetmon really knows how to pummel when you're helpless as a rookie."

"How'd ya kill him?"

Arukenimon shook her head slowly. "I only managed a single Spirit Needle before I almost deleted. Your friend Piedmon trumped the pinnochio wannabe."

"Ooh! Pierrot's back! I've missed him!"  
"Are you even listening? Everything is going to hell!"

"I should invite him over, but I'd better go catch something first, there's nothing here he'd want to eat.."  
"Ari! Don't ignore me! Ari!"  
Ken smiled despite himself. Ari's cheer was infectuous, and Arukenimon arguing with her merely made it more so.

"Here's something you'll listen to-your boyfriend is ruining my life _again_."

Ari's chattering subsided.

"Myo? Myo-kyoushou?"

A chill came over Ken. Maybe they would lose Ari as an ally. And in the state she was, Arukenimon couldn't fight back if it turned violent..

"Myo's not trying to kill you Aru. He promised me he wouldn't. Do we have to go over this now? MaloMyo was a complete accident, power-hungry and insane, irrational, uncontrollable, couldn't remember how to act-"

"Enough! Vamdemon brought me back and deposited me in Ken's lap. Since then we've had nothing but trouble!"

"Vamdemon is not Myotismon."

Ari's statement hushed everything.

"I know Myo isn't trying to kill you or hurt you at all. Not only is that because I believe it to be so, but...Vamdemon's different. The data separated when it was destroyed, it wasn't really-"  
Ken sighed. "The truly evil part of Myotismon separated into another entity?"  
Ari nodded frantically. "Calling itself Vamdemon. I have no clue what he wants with you two."

An irritated calm rose upon them again. Ari swung back and forth, lips pressed together tightly.

"I have to get a trainer to heal myself." Arukenimon spoke up.

"I'll go talk to Oikawa." Ari decided, nodding. "Will you be alright? I could have BlackRenamon-"  
"We'll be fine." Arukenimon interjected.

"In that case, I'll take Mitari and Ashira." She turned to Ken. "Mitari's a blue fluffball of a dog, with a helmet not unlike Wargreymon's. Ashira..."

"A two ton viper with spines and wings." Arukenimon muttered.

"Just thought you should know, before you meet them. I'll call them." Ari smiled again, spinning around spanish web style once more, this time all the way out of sight to the ground.

Arukenimon sighed. "We'll be here awhile. If you want anything to eat, ask the Dokugumon. I'm going back to sleep."

She turned around, her back to him.

Ken sat still for a few minutes, before hunger did take over. He crawled to the edge of the web, looking around. A Dokugumon landed lightly in front of him.

"Hi. I...I'm kind of hungry."  
It cocked it's head.

"Could you please, get me something-not a kunemon or anything, is there something else I can eat?"

The Dokugumon continued to stare at him. Ken sighed, beginning to believe it hadn't understood a word he said, when it released a web and fell downwards. Once more he was alone. He glanced back to Arukenimon. Time to calm down, and wait.

Arukenimon, however, was not asleep. She had tried to get back to the wonderfully unaware state of it, but was caught midway by the thoughts swirling around her head. Normally, she wasn't the type to look back on past actions with any regret or unease, but traveling with Ken had changed that. She was inherently uncomfortable around him. Extremely different from traveling with Mummymon, she didn't have to steel herself and watch out for any sudden advances around Ken. Their past did make it difficult to fully let down her guard though. She had seen affection for others many times around the DigiDestined, beyond her grasp and annoying. Their digimon's reactions to their human tamers was something she had never been able to understand. Now it was a bit easier to fathom. What it was she felt though, wasn't like that. Somewhere near the sickeningly sweet way that the males had protected certain women, and the way Mummymon had always tried to prove his affection for her. It was both that she felt nothing for him beyond mild acceptance of the annoyance that was sure to follow, and that the concept of love itself was foreign to her. Motherly instincts she did not have, as had been proven to BlackWarGreymon and Ari on several occasions. BlackWarGreymon had refrained from destroying her on several occasions where it would have been so easy, and such things she did not comprehend the meaning of frustrated her. The emotions were all around, especially in the way Ari insisted on helping and staying around. Her daughter's infatuation and near soul-mate extent of love for Myotismon was incredibly frustrating, not understandable at all and contrary to the loyalty Arukenimon had expected from Ari. There was a flicker of sadness, that something could tear someone away from her, even though it was obvious Ari intended to stay with them both. And Ken..With no idea what the future held, or how long she'd even play a part in it, she was simply waiting for the time when she would be erased from the picture, no longer a part of the story at all, or fall in battle, most likely protecting Ken himself, as Wormmon seemed extremely inadequate compared to her talents. Few as they were now. She was aware that something was happening, something that would make her fight to stay in the story, fight against all the things she had trusted in her cynicality, but she would never admit it was anything close to the simperingly annoying interactions between the DigiDestined. It would never be that, because neither of them were that. She could honestly admit she preferred it that way.

The Dokugumon Ken had spoken to earlier reappeared, carrying with it a bowl of stew.

Ken retrieved it and tried haphazardly to eat balancing on the strands of web.

Arukenimon groaned, rolling over at the smell of her food being lost between the webbing and landing all the way on the floor below.

"Careful with that! And you'd better learn to like it, it's the only thing I know how to make."

Before Ken could answer, something landed behind him, sending first the bowl of stew towards her, and then Ken himself. She dodged the bowl, getting right in the way of Ken's landing.

He fell on her with an audible thump, stretching the web to a dangerous point before it flew back up, elasticity sending them into the air. Arukenimon grabbed a web with one hand, holding onto Ken's arm with the other. She looked down past him, to the thing that had arrived and set off the chain of events.

"Oh for Goddramon's sake! It's just Diaboromon!"

"_Just_ Diaboromon?.!"

Arukenimon let go of Ken, then fell herself, rolling a ways from the middle of the web.

"All of this action is not good for my bed." She muttered, dusting herself off.

Ken scrambled towards her on his hands and knees.

"I _told _you, it's only Diaboromon."

Diaboromon cocked his head sideways, watching Ken curiously. "Digidestined..."

"His name is Ken. He's convinced you want to eat him."  
"Digidestined not taste good.."

"Mm. I've never had the pleasure of finding out myself."

"What's it doing here?"  
"He lives here. Some of the time, at least. This is sort of a virus boarding house, it was when I last left here."

"Mistress Ari is ready to talk to boy and Arukenimon."

Arukenimon stood up, watching Ken imitate her.

She held out her arms a bit hesitantly.

Ken looked at her, uncomprehending.  
"How do you think you're going to get down?"

He walked over, accepting her help to position himself.

"I can't carry you, I have to move down. So put your arms on my shoulders, and ...your legs around mine."

Embarassment burned in Ken as he followed her orders, hanging on as lightly as he could.

Arukenimon grabbed a thick strand of webbing, and vaulted down. The first jump caused Ken to tighten his grip, rearranging his arms. Realizing he had caught some of her hair in his grip, he tried to untangle it while still hanging on.

To his horror, Arukenimon let out a whimper, and lost her grip on the webbing.

They sailed down. Ken buried his face in her hair, convinced they would land painfully all the way down.

The movement elicited a moan from Arukenimon.

Suddenly they were snatched back up, landing on the wall vertically.

Ken dared to open his eyes. Diaboromon had them slung over his shoulder, and was making his way down the wall.

Ari stood at the bottom, watching them patiently.

Landing as softly as he could, Diaboromon deposited them on the floor. Arukenimon stood up unsteadily.

"Well, Ashira, Mitari and I are ready to go. If I see Piedmon, I'll talk to him. Which way are you going?"

"We haven't really decided yet. We should go back and get Wormmon from Joe's clinic, but I don't know our destination."

"We're taking the forest path. I'll interrogate anymon I come across. One of them has to know of a lead." Arukenimon spoke up.

Ken glanced her way, confused and worried about the weak moment coming down, but not saying anything.

"Well, let's go out. We'll head off from there."

Arukenimon marched ahead. Ken moved to follow her. A pale hand adorned with ragged bandages appeared in front of his face, and gently landed on his shoulder, so light it was hardly touching him.

He turned around to face Ari.  
"I'm sure you want to know what happened up there. Well, Aru's got a hair complex. She absolutely loves it when someone touches it or plays with it, but she's too headstrong to tell anyone she wants to have it played with. Also," Ari paused, biting her lip, "that has a sort of hold over her. It weakens her defenses a lot. It's the one really big weakness, and very few know about it. You're the third person to touch her hair, only I and BlackWarGreymon have done it before. So, please, don't do anything dumb. It's a deep bond you've caused now. " Ari grinned. "And since you were looking for one, it's your lucky break. I know you're smart enough to handle it. But don't tell anyone. You're in the 'Crazy Viruses With Really Big Secrets' club now."

Ari walked past him, smiling to herself. Mature as he was, it wasn't any of her business to tell him the real instinctual bond behind it.

Arukenimon waited for them to exit the Giga House, taking a look at Ari for a brief moment before walking away.

Ari sighed. "So, when you come back, you'll make some food, right? I can't do anything with cooking."

Ken glanced back as he caught up with Arukenimon. Ari waved at him, Diaboromon and Mitarimon at her side.

Once the two of them were a good ways off, Ari rounded the house and mounted Ashiramon, pulling Mitari up with her. Diaboromon jumped behind her, waiting eagerly.

"Soveirgn Mountain..." Ashiramon meditated on their destination for a moment, then took flight.


End file.
